I have your back and you have mine
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: Bucky watched from the rooftop of another building, the corners of his lips curling upwards, as Natasha and Steve brought the scientist and his family to safety. This is another fluffy one-shot. [The rest of the team are also present. A few of them... And Pietro did not die] Hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Bucky watched from the rooftop of another building, as Natasha and Steve brought the scientist and his family to safety. The corners of his lips curled upwards, as he watched how Jennings' wife reunited with her husband and son.

 ** _Three days earlier, HYDRA had captured Tom Jennings and his son. Thirty minutes after the kidnapping, Fury called the team in and assigned the mission to them. Tony immediately told JARVIS to track the brilliant scientist and his son down, while Bucky, Pietro and Natasha went into the field to retrace Jennings' last steps before he disappeared._**

 ** _It wasn't easy, but after searching for 60 long hours they finally were able to track down the scientist. Jennings and his son were held captive far from the City, in an isolated location that only could be reached by foot… or chopper._**

 ** _Pietro, Natasha, Steve and Bucky got out of said chopper, ready to execute their plan. While Bucky and Steve fought off HYDRA's men, Natasha and Pietro searched for the scientist and his son._**

 ** _It was an excruciating battle; one that lasted almost an hour, because of the many HYDRA agents present. Fortunately Falcon and War Machine came to assist, making it easier for the team to take over said base._**

So, here Bucky was with Pietro on the rooftop, watching over Nat and Steve.

"That's heart-warming, don't you think?" Bucky heard Pietro say, while the both of them watched the Jennings' reunion.

"Yes, it is." Bucky replied, and shoved his binoculars back into his vest pocket.

"I love it when our missions go smoothly and everything goes according to plan." Pietro pointed out, and grabbed his backpack from the floor.

"Uhuh… me too." Bucky replied." Maximoff, uhmm… I have to run a quick errand, so unfortunately I can't give Natalia a ride. Can you make sure she gets a ride and arrives home safely?" he asked, while giving Pietro a serious look.

"Of course, man." He replied and nodded." I can do that for you, Barnes."

"Thank you. I owe you one." Bucky remarked, and grabbed the rest of his stuff.

As Bucky's eyes landed on his friend once more, he noticed that Pietro had a smirk on his face. That oh so familiar smirk, Bucky knew all too well.

Maximoff had something crazy on his mind. Again… The young man was seeing something that wasn't there, but that didn't keep Pietro from imagining it.

"What's with the face, Maximoff? Why do your lips curl upwards like that?" Bucky asked, while narrowing his blue eyes.

"What?" Pietro asked innocently, as he gathered his stuff also. "I don't know what you're talking about, Barnes."

And _yet_ , that smirk of his was still there... and that _twinkle_ in Pietro's eyes was present also.

"Stop it, before I punch that look off of your face, Maximoff." Bucky warned, and began walking down the stairs.

Pietro burst out into laughter at that." You're _so_ busted, Barnes. Don't think Wanda and I don't know what you feel for ' _Red_ ( **_Natasha_** )'." He accused, while smiling widely.

Bucky instantly stopped in his tracks and turned his face towards Pietro." You and your sister see things that aren't there." He pointed out, while glaring at his friend.

"Oh, come on Barnes!" he replied." My sister can read people's minds. You really think you can keep _this_ from her?"

At that, Bucky huffed and walked away with big strides down the stairs. However, Pietro easily went after him and in a flash stood on the last step of the stairs.

"Don't worry, I won't tell _Red_ about it." Pietro promised." She will find out eventually, you know."

"Shut up, Maximoff." Bucky growled, and walked around his friend. Bucky then disappeared around the corner.

Pietro smiled, and whispered." He's fallen _so_ hard for Natasha without even realizing it himself. They're _both_ so freaking _oblivious_ and stubborn."

 _ **~ Two hours later ~**_

Natasha was at home, walking around in her pajamas, when she heard a knock on her apartment door.

"Who can it be? It is almost 1 AM!" she muttered under her breath, as she reluctantly walked towards the front door.

Natasha swung the door open and saw Bucky standing in the hall with a bottle of red wine in his hand.

"James. Do you know what time it is?!" she scolded and glared at him.

"I know, but I wanted to apologize for not giving you a ride home. I had promised you that I would, but I didn't." Bucky said, and smiled at her, his blue eyes boring into her green ones." So… do you forgive me for leaving you alone with Maximoff?"

Natasha laughed at that, and shook her head." I survived, didn't I?" she remarked." Although I _barely_ did. At one point I _almost_ had the urge to strangle him. That boy is so _talkative_!"

"What? Did he tell unfunny jokes the whole ride home?" Bucky asked, while attempting to hold in his laughter.

"His jokes are _so_ stupid, and yet they make me laugh... Unbelievable." Natasha replied." I almost peed in my pants, so I begged him to stop at one point."

Bucky smiled at that, and said." Yup, that's Pietro alright. He can be annoying sometimes, but I like him… a lot."

Natasha smiled at that." Yes, I like him too." She pointed out and then her eyes darted towards his right hand." What do you have there, James?"

"Well, I couldn't just knock on your door with _only_ an apology, you know." Bucky replied." So, I also brought a peace offering."

Natasha was exhausted from the battle and wanted nothing more than to go to bed right now. Earlier, she had planned on sleeping for at least _ten_ hours or so. However, she never could say no to red wine… or more importantly: she could never say no to _Bucky_.

Bucky and that genuine smile that was plastered on his _handsome_ face right now… and his blue eyes that _sparkled_ like stars…

'My **_friend_**.' She reminded herself.

"Are you gonna stand in the doorway all night?" Natasha then asked." Come on in, James."

"Thank you, Natalia." He remarked.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him, making Bucky laugh aloud." And just so you know, James. I'm only letting you in, because you have _that_ bottle of delicious red wine in your hands." She pointed out.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the wine." Bucky uttered, as he followed Natasha into the living room.

Little did he know that Natasha _can_ resist the bottle of red wine. It was _him_ that she could _not_ resist...

 ** _~ Five minutes later ~_**

Natasha was sitting next to Bucky on her comfortable couch, drinking the red wine he had brought for her.

"Hmmm. This wine is really good." She pointed out, and observed her glass.

Bucky smiled, as he watched Natasha enjoy the red wine.

"I know, right?" he replied, while turning his head to the TV.

While Bucky watched TV with Natasha, he couldn't help but smile during the whole movie. The reason; Natasha was wearing pajamas with bunnies printed on it— a lot of them. Bucky thought that she looked really cute in them.

"Go get him, Cameron Poe!" Natasha all of a sudden shouted, making Bucky jump up slightly.

She was really into the movie.

"You like this movie. Don't you, Natalia?" Bucky asked, his brows furrowed.

Natasha nodded, while placing a hand on his metal upper arm, her eyes still plastered on the TV screen." Shhhh…. "She hushed him.

It was no use attempting to have a conversation with her now, so Bucky decided to let it go. As he sat next to Natasha in her living room, Bucky felt a sudden calmness taking over him. He felt very comfortable being next to Natalia and it felt so different compared to sitting on his own couch at his apartment. Lately, Bucky noticed that he always felt at ease, whenever he was with her… Natalia.

At one point Bucky was taken out of his thoughts, because Natasha was shouting at the TV again. The villain was getting away.

"Natalia." He said, and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry James." She apologized, her eyes still locked on the TV screen.

"Hey, thank you for this afternoon." Natasha heard him say." Thanks for shooting that HYDRA agent."

During the battle, Bucky was fighting three HYDRA agents at once, and didn't see the fourth one who was aiming his gun at him. Fortunately Natasha was there after bringing the scientist and his son to safety, and saved Bucky.

She tore her eyes away from the TV set and smiled at him." Any time, James. I have your back, and you have mine. Always."

He took a swig from his glass at that, and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"And will you shut up now? I wanna watch the ending." Natasha remarked, making Bucky chuckle, while shaking his head.

He _loved_ this side of her… she's so _cute_ sometimes.

'What? Cute? Natalia wasn't cute! She was attractive… sexy… and... Crap!' he thought and then decided to stop all the inappropriate thinking.

'She's your **_friend_** , Bucky!' he scolded himself and kicked himself mentally.

As they continued watching the movie, Bucky wondered how come it was so easy for Natalia to make him smile and laugh. Guess he will find that out in time...

 ** _~ Some time later ~_**

Natasha wanted to watch a second movie, so they did. But half way through it, Bucky felt that she was slowly leaning onto him. At some point her head fully rested on his upper arm. He turned his head and saw that her eyes were closed. Natalia had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. He chuckled at that and smiled, his eyes twinkling.

She must be exhausted!

Bucky then moved, so Natasha could sleep on the couch. He carefully laid her down and walked to her bedroom to grab a blanket for her.

However, when he returned Bucky noticed that both her feet were dangling off of the couch. He shook his head at that.

"The couch is clearly too small for her to sleep on." he whispered.

Bucky then decided that it would be better for her to sleep in her own bed. If Natasha were to sleep in that uncomfortable position for the rest of the night, her muscles would surely ache tremendously in the morning.

Bucky wanted to prevent that, so without hesitation he took her gently in his arms and carried her towards her bedroom. As she peacefully slept, while lying in his arms, a strange and unfamiliar feeling stirred inside of him. Natalia was _so_ beautiful and her body felt so warm against his own.

Even through his metal arm…

As Bucky laid her down on the bed, he watched the red haired beauty. He then covered her with a blanket, because her room was a bit chilly. Bucky didn't know why, but he decided then to stay for a while.

Just a _little_ while…

He sat on her bed and brushed a red lock from her gorgeous face. Her hair felt so soft on his fingertips though…

And as he observed this kind and beautiful creature, Bucky felt his heart flutter in his chest. Why was she so remarkable? Well, he didn't have the answer to that question...

It was then, when he thought about what Pietro said to him a couple of hours ago. But then Bucky shook his head furiously." No! She's your friend. Don't you dare go there! She's _only_ your friend…" he whispered, scolding himself.

xxx

As a sigh escaped his lips, Bucky watched Natasha and smiled, thinking of the pajamas that she was wearing at the moment. He would've never pictured her in such a cute outfit.

He was used seeing her in skin tight leather clothes, or in jeans, but he had never seen her like this. So _adorable_ …

"Bunnies." Bucky whispered and then kissed her gently on the forehead.

He didn't know why, but that action felt _so_ natural to him. Bucky just had given her one simple kiss, because he cared a lot about Natalia… his friend. It was that simple. Right?

Bucky didn't want to dwell on it… not wanting to overthink every little thing he does. Especially when it involves Natalia.

That beautiful redhead…

A few minutes later Bucky decided to leave, because he too was exhausted. He looked one last time at the gorgeous creature before him and said.

"Sleep peacefully, Natalia."

He then walked out the bedroom with a genuine smile on his face. As Bucky shut the apartment door and it automatically locked behind him, he whistled the theme song of the first movie they watched.

Bucky had left a message on her coffee table though, before he left. It was a simple note, just four words. However, to him it held _so_ much promise.

'See you tomorrow, Natalia.' Was what he had written on the simple note.

* * *

 _ **Note: Hi, all. Hope you like this one also. Tell me. What do you think?**_

 ** _I couldn't resist._** ** _Just like Bucky/ Nat can't resist each other. ( Though they both don't know it... yet)_**

 ** _J_**


End file.
